Forgotten, Remembered
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "What you did is idiotic and pathetic." He said coldly to the comatose illusionist. "Do you have any clues on how Sawada Tsunayoshi and the other herbivores feel for not hurrying back to us? Do you know the girls and the cow brat are always crying because of you? Do you think I will like it to see you in such a state?"


**Forgotten, Remembered**

A **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **Fan-Fiction

By **KawaiiNekoNami**

**…**

**CHAPTER I**

**FORGOTTEN**

**_…_**

Hibari Kyoya managed to crack his steel gray eyes open after what seemed like the longest sleep he had in his life. He could feel his body ached all over and when he tried to sit up, he collapsed back to the hard surface. He lightly grunted out in pain before he turned his attention towards his left, in where there was a corpse lying motionless on the ground unmoving. He identified the dead body was probably one of those Mafioso he had knocked out of cold and killed before he fall unconscious.

The skylark turned his attention towards his front and his eyes widened in slight fear when he saw a familiar purple haired woman lying at the corner, facing away from him. Using the bit of strength left in his body, the cloud guardian managed to crawl his way towards the unconscious illusionist. He tried his best to sit up before he flipped the mist guardian over to check on her wounds.

The ex-prefect felt relief washed over him as he felt the other is slowly taking in soft, shallow breaths.

_'But this still doesn't mean she's fine.'_ A voice at the back of his mind said.

Hibari knew well that if both Chrome and him didn't get into a hospital now, they will both slowly die due to the blood loss they are currently suffering. The skylark looked down at his own wounds and a grunt of pain managed to slip off from his mouth.

He was been shot eight times. Once at his stomach, twice at his chest, thrice at his left elbow and twice at his right shoulder. What made those wounds more serious is the fact that each bullet holes keep seeping out blood.

A pair of violet hues suddenly cracked open when Hibari was checking on his wounds. Chrome slowly looked up at the person in front of her, before she parted her dry lips apart and called out the skylark in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"H-Hibari-san…?" Her soft, cracking voice called out, catching Hibari's attention. He felt his heart skipped a beat as he quickly looked down at the barely conscious illusionist who stared at him with her eyes half-lidded.

"… Herbivore…" He called back in a raspy shallow tone.

"Y-you're fine…" She murmured out, slowly reaching her hands out and caressed his cheeks. A few tears of relief slipped out from her eyes as she smiled to him. "Thank goodness."

"Don't talk nonsense." His voice was almost desperate as he grabbed her hand away from his cheek and held it firmly in his grip. Chrome chuckled weakly between her wince of pain as she tried to hold on her smile.

"You are still harsh as always, Hibari-san." She tried to make it sound like a joke, although her pained expression didn't help to cover it up much.

The illusionist struggled to lift her badly burnt hand up before she cupped Hibari's cheeks with both of her palms, making the skylark to look down at her and wondering what is happening.

"… But you know what?" Her purple hues stared straight into his gray eyes in sincere. "I still like you. I know you are a kind and soft-hearted man deep inside."

Hibari was taken back in surprise that he didn't have the time to reciprocate it. "You… what?" He looked at her in disbelief.

Her pale fingers gently stroked his bruised face

"I said; I like you, Hibari-san."

Suddenly, Chrome used the little bit of strength left to lift herself up. Her dry lips gently pressed against Hibari's, stunning the man to no end. The skylark could not do anything but to widen his eyes in surprise as the illusionist savored every second of the passion kiss.

Then, just as sudden, she pulled back as she smiled at the skylark's reaction. What a priceless look he had on his face! And he looked incredible adorable with the faint blush painting his cheeks. How she wished that she could engrave his blushing face in her mind forever.

"I just wanted to tell you before it is too late for me." She said, her voice was becoming weaker in every second and she could feel her vision becoming blurrier and darker. "No matter what your decision is, I know I won't regret for ever loving you."

Hibari barely register what Chrome was saying as he was more focused at her face. He once thought he had knew Chrome well enough. In his eyes, she was a passionate fighter who is always practicing the best she could so she could protect the person she loves.

But behind her strong determined self, she is still a woman who wished to be loved. Just like any human beings in the world.

Her pair of purple hues completely fluttered close and her body dropped back into his arms in all sudden. He was almost too scared to touch her as he held her closer to his chest, feeling her faint, weak heartbeats against his own.

"Oi… herbivore…" his hand was trembling as he touched her cheek, wishing for her to open her eyes once again and explain to him about what she truly mean. "Wake up, herbivore." He ordered. His usual calm emotionless voice held a hint of fear. However, the pair of violet hues did not flutter open back

He quickly lifted his head up and looked around at their surrounding, before he turned his attention towards the unconscious illusionist lying on his laps. He knew what he should do, so he forced his wounded self up onto his feet with Chrome in his arms.

Ten minutes of slow walk feel like an eternity Hibari, and he couldn't find any strength left in his legs when he finally make his way out from the narrow corner of the forest. His hands were trembling as he dropped onto his knees, along with Chrome's unconscious body. His vision was in a heavy blur and he couldn't open them as much as he wanted.

However, before he could close his eyes completely, he faintly saw a pair of legs in front of him. Whoever it was, the person who wore dark-colored pants and men's shoes hurriedly ran towards him, as if the person was looking for him.

_"… Hibari-san! Chrome! …"_

* * *

On the fifth day of the third week since the duo slipped into coma, Hibari finally opened his eyes. Tsuna and the others were rejoicing when they saw him awake.

However, the happiness was quickly vanished when the skylark saw Chrome lying at the bed beside him with IV's connected to her body and an oxygen mask was covering her slightly parted mouth.

He tried to get up. The cloud guardian was emotionally hurt and disappointed although his normal blank face masked the weak emotions that he would never show to anyone. The woman he had placed so much effort in saving was lying beside him in her unconscious state.

"… How…?" his word trailed off for a second. "… How long, Tsunayoshi?" he asked, turning his attention towards the younger brunet who stood the nearest towards him.

"It's been nearly a month since you both slipped into a coma, Hibari-san." The Mafia boss informed as he fixed a forced smile on his face. "The doctor said it would be a miracle if you wake up."

"And Dokuro…?"

He noticed how everyone stifled when he mentioned the mist guardian and no one dared to step out and answer his question.

_"What about Chrome Dokuro?"_ He asked again, more demanding.

"The doctor said…" Tsuna bite his lower lip as he swallowed his saliva down in a hard gulp."… There was a high possibility that she might not wake up."

The last sentence had turned his blood cold. The world had stopped. He was hearing nothing except the sentence that kept echoing in his mind. It was killing him in a slow, painful way as he stared at the woman who once confessed her love to him lying on the bed motionless.

* * *

Two months passed. Chrome never did wake up from her coma and there were still no moments proving she might wake up.

"Another day in which you decided to sleep away." Hibari murmured as he slowly make his way into Chrome's medical room. In his hands was a bouquet of white lilies, which he placed on the nightstand.

It used to be everyone who spent their days in here waiting, worrying and praying for the purple haired illusionist to wake up from her coma.

However, only Hibari and the girls showed up now. Tsuna had his duty as the family's leader while the others had their duty as the trustworthy guardians of their boss. This left the cloud guardian as the only one who refused to go on mission ever since the whole incident of the former mist guardian slipping into a coma.

For Hibari, he will rather spend his day right here, by Chrome's bedside.

"What you did is idiotic and pathetic." He said coldly to the comatose illusionist. "Do you have any clues on how Sawada Tsunayoshi and the other herbivores feel for not hurrying back to us? Do you know the girls and the cow brat are always crying because of you? Do you think I will like it to see you in such a state?"

He almost shouted at the last part, but he managed to hold back since he remembered that he was in a medical room. The skylark took in a deep furious breath as he balled his hands into fists. His sharp steel eyes continue to stare at the unconscious girl laid in front of him.

"Why, herbivore?" he asked angrily through his gritted teeth. "Do you not understand that only cowards would confess their love on death's doorstep? Do you not understand that I detest cowards?"

_'Do you not realize that if you died back then, and knowing that we could have been more than comrades would have angered me even more?'_

Not wanting to feel his own guiltiness and hatred to eat on him even more, Hibari slowly turned around and walked towards the door. However, he stopped on his track when a soft pained moan was muffle out from the unconscious illusionist's dry lips.

The skylark slowly turned his head around. Although he does not believe in lucks, but he watched with his eyes reflected his hope of a real miracle to happen right in front of his eyes. He never gave up on her, not even for a second.

_'So let a miracle to happen right in front of me.'_

Not long after, her eyelids made a slight movement. And Hibari held back his breath as those violet eyes slowly opened.

No words could describe how he felt when Chrome finally wakes up from her coma. He watched as her eyes stared at the white ceiling above them before she turned her attention towards him. Seeing as she looks at him with her bright purple hues wide opened, he could feel a heavy weight was being lift up from his shoulders.

"Who are you?"

And the weight dropped back to his shoulders. His eyes widened in shock at her odd question. He wanted to take her question as a joke. However, just by looking at her eyes that look at him with a stare of unfamiliar, he knew she was serious.

She might have awake from her coma, but the woman who has confessed her feelings to him was gone. The Chrome Dokuro he had slowly come to love was lost in the mind of the woman who was staring at him with huge violet eyes reflecting the pure innocence she had once lost.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**_Ending Note:_**

_I finished this chapter by 2.30 am today (Me: *grumble* Why do I only get inspiration when I wanted to sleep so badly.) So if there is any weird sentences or grammatical errors, I apologize for hurting your eyes with them. I will try to re-read and re-check again when I wake up. I need my sleep badly now, readers._

_Between, this is a three chapters story and my first try on writing a tear-jerker story. Hope you like it. ;)_


End file.
